mlspacenoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexbaxxus
The Hexbaxxi ''hex-bacs-si. '' The Hexbaxxi are a gentle race of cuttlefish like, humanoid aliens from the far off planet of Hexbaxxus Prime. Their body structure varies between their three physical genders but all share these traits in common: Four arms, with two fingers and a thumb on each. two prehensile tentacles coming from the sides of the head four eyes stacked vertically in pairs of two on either side of the head in a forward facing manor. two antennae like tentacles coming out of the forehead, the Omi (the hexbaxxi word for their Third Gender.) and Female having slightly longer ones than the males on average. Colour changing abilities and the ability to see ultra violet from their bottom eyes. they can show a wide range of emotions make patterns and shapes with their skin. They are amphibious and must return to water at least once a day All hexbaxxi have the ability to spit ink as a defensive mechanism The Hexbaxxi have three genders naturally, Male Female and Omi. The Omi are a common enough instance of the usually sexual dimorphism of the Race to be considered a gender though slightly rarer than the other two they have the appearance of being in between male and female and possessing both reproductive organs in working order. Females are curvy and are far taller than the shorter stouter males of the species. Lifespans can rages for thousands of years having technologically erased old age from their society. History and Culture. The Hexbaxxi have been spacefarring for a long time, about 3600 years ago they had a split in their path part of their world wished to fully embrace technology by a hivemind cybernetic collective they called themselves the Klaxians. Another focusing on their roots, staying true to their forms and minds and valuing individualism. This caused a rift though their territory and a bloody civil war erupted. The Conflict ended at the cost of billions of Hexbaxxi lives and Carving out the region of space called the Great Divide. although neither side won the conflict the two sides are locked in a stalemate at present times.. Culture The culture of the hexbaxxi is very colourful indeed. Some Hexbaxxi who remember the Klaxian civil war have shrines to those loved ones they lost. Love and emotion are a big part of hexbaxxi society. They revel in the arts and poetry opting to use their time devoted to music and the arts. Hexbaxxi Religion often takes in heroes to an expanding pantheon of people to look up to. in recent the Terran Davit Bowie is one of the more popular personalities. their god is a mysterious figure that is seldom talked about to outsiders but is theorized to have eight or more arms. They are mostly merchants, artisans and junkers by trade more pacifistic by nature. however do not let this fool you, they are armed for defence. Hexbaxxi language is often hard to impossible to learn, due to a key difference of vocal chord structure. Terran Influence. Terrans have produced a lot of programming that is still being broadcast though radio waves in space. Most if not all Hexbaxxi have tried to learn Terran common from these broadcasts and Terran memorabilia is a high commodity to die-hard fans of Terran television music and movies. There is often conventions on Hexbaxxus prime for shows like Gilligan's island, Sailor moon and many more. Debate still rings in their public forums who was the better captain Kirk or Picard? most treat it as a hobby but there are some Hexbaxxi that take it too far. often called Hextakus. Terran pets are often imported but fetch a high price especially the cogis called in the loosely translated term "queens doggie"